


What Doesn't Kill You

by blackmustache



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt worries, even when he's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-The First Time. This is basically my headcanon (in the form of reaction fic) that fixes/explains a couple of tiny things that bugged me in an otherwise perfect episode. Fits right between the bar scene and the next time we see them together.

**Title:** What Doesn't Kill You  
 **Author:** [](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmustache**](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Spoilers:** 3.05  
 **Word Count:** 851  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't even own my car. I certainly don't own Glee.  
 **Summary:** Kurt worries, even when he's mad.  
 **Author's Note:** This is basically my headcanon (in the form of reaction fic) that fixes/explains a couple of tiny things that bugged me in an otherwise perfect episode. Fits right between the bar scene and the next time we see them together.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away from the bar - from him - until he rounded the corner, desperately trying not to let himself cry. He was supposed to be angry, not upset. This was Blaine’s fault.

Blaine’s fault or not, though, that didn’t take away the fact that he loved him and this was a terrible part of town for Blaine to be alone in at any time, never mind in the dark when he was drunk. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he got into the car and started up the engine, driving slowly in the direction that Blaine had gone.

He spotted him straight away, a few hundred yards down the street. He was relieved to see that the fresh air – or maybe the fight, or maybe both – seemed to be slowly sobering him up. His shoulders were slumped and he looked dejected, but he was managing to put one foot in front of the other and he was actually heading in the direction of his house.

Still, Kurt didn’t like the idea of Blaine being out there alone and knew he wouldn’t sleep unless he knew Blaine was home safely. He wasn’t ready to talk to him without yelling or crying – probably both – so he drove slowly behind Blaine, careful to keep a couple of blocks back the entire time.

He trailed Blaine along the empty roads the entire way home, which took a little over two hours instead of the forty-five minutes it would usually take for Blaine to walk that distance. If he'd noticed Kurt was there, he didn’t show it.

The thing Kurt was really struggling to understand was how Blaine could possibly be _so_ drunk after just one beer that he could have such terrible judgement. He’d only seen Blaine drunk once before, and despite his best attempts to forget that night he could still remember every tiny detail. And it had definitely taken more than one beer for Blaine to get in that state.

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Blaine hadn’t even drunk his one beer particularly quickly. From what he could remember, the bottle had seemed at least three quarters full for most of the night. They were about ten blocks from Blaine’s house when the realisation hit him – fucking Sebastian. Kurt had seen him ordering drinks a bunch of times throughout the night when he wasn’t too busy trying to grind with Blaine, and he hadn’t seemed at all drunk when they left. Because Sebastian had obviously – and it _was_ obvious now that he thought about it - been replacing Blaine’s drinks with new ones the entire night.

"Asshole," he muttered. Harmless, Blaine had called him. Apparently not so much.

He clenched his hand into a fist to stop himself from hitting the wheel in anger. After making it this far without Blaine noticing him the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself by accidentally hitting the horn.

Eventually he saw Blaine disappear behind the bushes that lined his driveway. Kurt let out a breath and inched the car forward a little further until he could see Blaine's porch, watching as he fumbled with his keys and finally managed to get the door open. He glanced around the street before he headed inside, and Kurt leant back against his seat, sad, angry and relieved all at once.

He flicked the radio on as he pulled away from Blaine’s house, trying (and failing) to put the way the night had ended to the back of his mind and focus on the parts that had been fun. It wasn’t until he reached home that he checked his phone – Kurt Hummel was nothing if not safety conscious – and saw a single message from Blaine, sent just after Kurt had pulled away from his house.

_Thank you for looking out for me. I’m sorry. x_

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little as he read it. Clearly 'spy' was off the list of possible career choices if he didn't make it into NYADA.

He got himself ready for bed quickly, skipping almost all of his moisturising routine and then slipped between the covers, phone in hand, trying to compose a reply.

_I know you are. Get some sleep. x_

He hoped Blaine was already sleeping, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he was probably lying awake, staring at his phone and hoping that Kurt would reply.

He also knew he wasn't entirely blameless in all of this; if he hadn't been so jealous of the way Sebastian was acting towards Blaine to agree to go to the club in the first place, then none of this would have happened. So while he wasn't quite ready to forgive Blaine yet, he knew the instant he read his message that everything was going to be okay. They'd take a couple of days, they'd talk about it, and they'd come out the other side stronger. 


End file.
